


Harry Tries to Convince Draco to Elope

by Joann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joann/pseuds/Joann
Summary: In this fluff story Draco and Harry just graduated from Hogwarts. After all the crap with Voldemort and all the Dealth Eater trials, Harry is ready to make a home and start a family. Draco needs some convincing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr. The accout link is https://minorfandomfanfics.tumblr.com/. Feel free to send me prompts!

“I don’t understand why you think it’s a bad idea.” Harry gave a dramatic sigh.

Draco returned it with an unimpressed look. “Here I thought I was suppose to be the Dramatic one in the relationship.” He went back to sorting through Severus Snape’s books. Draco had been left his godfather’s whole library. It was very beneficial to Draco due to him following Snape’s footsteps to become a potions master.

Harry pouted. He moved some of the non-potions out of the way so he could snuggle up close to Draco where he sat on the floor surrounded by boxes. He leaned against Draco, back to back, and gave another sigh.

“We have gone through so much these past years. Well, actually, the two of us have gone through so much our entire lives. We deserve happiness.” Harry gazed out the window at the cloudy sky. It look liked it would be raining soon.

“I’ve said it before. I want us to be in a stable situation before we make everything official. I want my apothecary up and running and you to at least get comfortable in your Auror job after training is done.” Draco paused his sorting and stroked the cover of an old and worn book. “At the very least I want the trials with my parents to be over with.”

Harry frowned as he watched the first couple of rain drops fall. “ We will be fine, job or no job as long as we are together. You’re letting him dictate even more of your life. I think he’s had enough control.” Harry turned around and pulled Draco tight. “I want us to dictate the rest of our lives. We chose what we wanted to do. Now lets choose to be together. Just like we did in 6th year.”

Draco leaned back into Harry’s embrace. “You really are bad at asking. I at least want a ring too.” Harry’s eye went wide and he jumped up and ran out of the room. Draco looked on in surprise until Harry ran back into the room, knocking over a pile of book in the process.

“Potter! Be careful!” Draco started to move the mess back into piles, but Harry pulled him away. Harry got onto one knee and held out a small black box.

His grin went from ear to ear. “I got this last visit to Diagon Alley. I know it’s now Malfoy heirloom, but it was beautiful and made me think of you. It is real, at least the stall manager assured me it was. It just stood out and all I could…”

“Harry. Your rambling.” Draco moved to open the box. His breath stuttered. It was a simple yet elegant silver ring with a three green emeralds. Two silver bands wound around each other like snakes to hold the emeralds in place.

“What I want to say, I mean what I have wanted to say say for a while…” Draco pried his eyes off the ring to look up at Harry. “Will you marry me?”

Draco smiled at Harry, warm and genuine. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please comment, critique and compliment below! I want to know what you think!


End file.
